By way of background concerning conventional smoking devices, several undesirable limitations of such devices are noted. Conventional pipes, for example, lack a heating unit for burning tobacco. As a result, pipe users are required to carry a separate incendiary device (e.g., lighter, matches, etc.), which can be easily lost and requires the use of two hands. Using two hands is particularly undesirable when smoking outdoors where incendiary devices are susceptible to the weather. In windy and/or rainy conditions, for example, smokers often require help from fellow smokers to shield their incendiary devices from the elements.
Alternatively, electronic cigarettes can be used, which do not require a separate incendiary device. An electronic cigarette, which is also known as a personal vaporizer (PV) or electronic nicotine delivery system (ENDS), is a battery-powered vaporizer which simulates tobacco smoking by producing an aerosol that resembles smoke. Electronic cigarettes generally use a heating element known as an atomizer to vaporize a liquid solution known as e-liquid. Many users, however, prefer burning shredded tobacco rather than vaporizing a synthetic liquid. Structurally, electronic cigarettes are designed to vaporize liquid internally though, which makes direct pyrolysis of a non-liquid impossible.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and methodology which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.